


The Little Devil and a Ghost

by DizzyandKoko



Series: The Little Devil and a Ghost [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko
Summary: The Ink Demon finally has Henry in his grasp, and in one quick snap he killed him. He did not expect what would happen next.





	The Little Devil and a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some misspellings, hope that wouldn't hurt the experience

“I finally got ya, Henry!”

Bendy slammed Henry into one of the rotting walls, ink dripping down his shirt from where Ink Demon held him above the ground. Henry tried to hit Bendy with the wrench given to him by the demonic angle that was Alice; however, Bendy just ripped the tool from his hand and through it across the hall. 

“Please, I don’t know what I did wrong! All I know is that Joey sen-”

“Don’t talk about that lier! He was a fool for making me angry, and you are too.”

While still holding Henry by the caller of his shirt with his left hand, The Ink Demon lifted his right clawed hand and grabbed Henry’s head. “Good bye, Henry.” With a quick forced turn, he snapped Henry’s neck. Bendy dropped Henry’s now dead body on to the yellowed wooden floor; the body became nothing but ink.

The Ink Demon crouched down and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked at the puddle of ink that was once human. “What, don’t got it in you to at last turn to a searcher… I thought so.” Bendy lowered his only gloved hand in to the puddle of ink and began to absorb it. As he did so, a weird feeling crawled up his arm. Bendy stood up after collecting the ink from the animator, continuing his way down the hall.

As he walked down the old halls, Bendy still felt something weird flood his body. After about a minute of wondering and thinking, a burning pain shoot through his body. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Bendy’s body melted much more than what it usually did and soon he blacked out, still feeling the fire coursing through his body.

\---

Bendy began to reagan consciousness, opening his… eyes? That was weird, his eyes where normally covered in ink. Bendy sat up to find that the burning was now just a throb, thank the creators. He was sitting in his own pool of ink. And when he looked down, what he saw looking back at him made him jump. He saw his reflection a perfect on model Bendy, unlike that tall monsteress thing that he was. Nothing out of place, except that the bottom half of his eyes and the tips of his horns where now red, as well as he now had a tail that had the spaded red end to match.

Bendy stared at himself feeling confused. Speaking about feelings, it felt like some part of himself was asleep and a different part entirely! Bendy tried to talk; however, only a whistle came out. Smacking _both_ of his gloved hands over his mouth in surprise. There was a small flicker in the back of his mind, yet it still did not ‘wake up.’ 

Looking around to see if he can get some answers, like perhaps acetone fell on him and it melted away the bad ink. No, he knew what that felt like and what it did to his body. He stepped on his true model sheet and became on model, still, no, maybe when he absorbed... Henry’s... ink...

Bendy stomped one of his feet on the floor and steam came out of his nonexistent ears. Even with Henry being dead, he still seemed to ruin things. Letting out a high pitched whistle, he stomped to a corner and pouted. That pout soon turned into an almost silent sob that most people wouldn’t even hear, except one unlikely person.

\---

 

Bendy sobed in the corner on his butt for a good five minutes with his new tail wrapped around himself. During this time, he did not hear someone come over, well it was probably because they had no footsteps to actually hear. 

Bendy stayed in the corner until he felt the air in between his horns become warmer. It wasn't like the burning of alcohol on his body or after he took Henry’s ink, it was soft and warm that we wanted to keep forever. The warm air rubbed his horns with a calming care to them, they also felt a lot like fingers. Bendy decided to look up to see what or who felt so nice.

When he looked up, the world seemed to stop. Who was looking down at him was none other than Henry. He still looked dead, but he was there. Bendy jumped back into the corner where the two walls met, which caused himself to become cornered….crap. 

“Hey there, buddy, it’s ok, I am not here to harm you.” Ghost Henry raised his hands to try to show that he wasn't a threat. _‘He doesn't seem to get that’s not what I am worried about.’_ Bendy thought. “Its, not?” Henry looked down at himself and now it was his turn to jump back. “Holy shit! I am a ghost!” **‘Well, that’s new?’**

While Henry was looking over himself, Bendy was focused on three other things. One, the fact that Henry was now a ghost; two, how did Henry know what he was thinking; and three, was that Henry’s thought? “To answer one of your questions, yes it seems like I can read what you are thinking.” While Bendy was thinking, Henry came closer to him and was now kneeling in front to him like he was a child!

_‘Yea, that sound like fun, having someone I hate being able to see and fully respond to my thoughts. Can't wait till we share bodies.’_ Bendy dead planed. “Yes, this seems weird to me as well, and you said that you ‘hated’ me?” Henry’s face was confused and he also sent small waves of Solomon to the little devil as well. _‘Yes, you left us to Joey’s evil plans to do whatever it was that you did that was more important than us.’_ Bendy crossed his arms and put on a serious expression on his face. “Ok, one, I had no idea Joey would do this; second, I was forced to leave to fight in a war that I did not want to fight in.” Henry put on a serious face as well.

They had a small staring contest, demon against ghost. This went on for about a minute until Bendy chimed in with _‘I don’t believe you.’_ Bendy walked around the old animator that was now a ghost. **‘I thought he would say that.’** “You don't have to believe me, just trust me to know that I wouldn't do it again!” As Bendy was turning the corner, Henry’s ghost started sliding the way the little devil went.

As the demon looked back to see if Henry was following, to his disappointment, he was indeed there. _‘Why are you following me!’_ Bendy pointed the crees in his brow down ever more to show that he was upset at this fact. “I have no idea, my ‘soul’ just started following you when you turned the corner.” Henry closed the space in between them by finishing the journey. ‘It was weird.’ 

It was quiet for a moment before it was Henry’s turn to break it. “Just asking, can you check over on Boris, I think we are to far for me to walk over to him myself and I don’t want him getting hurt.” Bendy sighed _‘Fine, Looks like he’s the favorite of us.’_ The last part of the thought was almost too quiet for Henry to hear.

As they made there way to the elevator, they had no idea that an angel was watching over them. “Well well well, looks like The Ink Demon found out how to change back to being perfect. Too bad my little errand boy died. Oh well, the demon can take over for him instead.” She giggled, then the giggle turned in to one of malice. Her evil laughter filled the surrounding levels.


End file.
